Ben 10 ZSuper
by KatoGS123
Summary: Ben wishes his summer wont end... what happens when he loses his grandpa to a Alien bent on destroying the world? Based on after the Ben10 series and the start of DBZ! Ships: Bwen and Gweven(later in the story) love triagles lol
1. chapter 1

**Hey what's going on Kato Squad! It's time for a new DBZ fanfic... OOPS FORGOT THAT THIS ISNT ABOUT GOKU OR GOHAN! It's about a Cartoon Network cartoon Ben 10! Here's the info(after the song of course lol)**

 ** _It started when a Alien device it did what it did_**

 ** _It stuck itself apone his wrist with secrets that it did!_**

 ** _Now he got supa powers! He's no ordinary kid!_**

 ** _He's Ben 10 (Ben 10)_**

 ** _All the powers he's on the case, fighting all evil from earth or space!_**

 ** _He's the baddest kid who ever saved the day!_**

 ** _He's Ben10!_**

 **Now with that out of the way... here's the plot!**

 **Ben wished summer never ended, well... that's what happened when the Saiyans attacked! Now armed with the Omnitrix and help from legendary fighters, will he be able to bring back his family?**

 **Set at the end of Ben 10 and the beginning of the DBZ anime!**

 **Ben: why am I a kid? Plz don't tell me your basing me off the ripoff me that is recently made and being played on CN?**

 **Ripoff Ben: I'm a dummy duuuuuuuuhhhhhhhhhh *he sucks on the watch***

 **Ben: ew...**

 **Kato: no in fact he doesn't exist here**

 **Ripoff Ben: say what? *is turned to dust***

 **Ben: also... do I have all my aliens or only my Ben10 aliens?**

 **Kato: you'll have all your aliens, just not right away, plus you'll get new aliens not of your show!**

 **Ben: alright!!! Time to go hero! Kato doesn't own my or Goku's show btw!**

Ben was bored... Beyond normal... and it was near the end of the summer too.

"Ben, aren't you glad to be in Japan?! The home of the world martial arts and Capsule Corp!" Grandpa Max asked as he drove the RustBucket across the country side.

"Yeah I guess, I just wished there was something interested would happen..."

Almost a second later a small pod flew over the Rust bucket and into a nearby field.

"Looks like you got what you wanted dweeb!"

Once they got to where they saw it land, they notice a dead farmer, Grandpa Max pulls out his gun and shoots at the Alien, only for the Alien to knock the bullet away like it was a fly, then the Alien shoots a ki blast, vaporizing Max.

"Grandpa!!!! That's it! Your getting it!"

Ben slams his hand on the watch and starts morphing into WayBig, only to get knock off his feet and sent flying, unfortunately Gwen was on his shoulder, so they both were sent flying, straight to a certain island.

"Well well Well... Krillin! Go get the first aid, some kids landed on the island!"

 **Next time!**

"I'm not your brother!"

"Give my son back!"

"I want regenve for my Grandpa!"

"It's hero time!"

"SPIECAL BEEEAAAM CANON!!!!!"

 **A hero's death!**

 **Goku and Ben die!**

12345678901234567890

 **Ben: wait I die?!**

 **Kato: not yet but yes**

 **Gwen: what about me**

 **Kato: you'll be like Videl is to Gohan to Ben tho, useless now but they'll be some Bwen moments before Ben goes to Namek during the Namek saga!**

 **Goku: so... how are you gonna make me and Ben die?**

 **Kato: find out next time!**

 **Ben: it's hero time!!!!**


	2. Ch2

**Here's chapter 2!**

 **Ditto: I'm Ben! And I'm here to say that Kato doesn't own any show in his fics!**

 **1234567890**

About a hour after then landed, Ben woke up.

"Ughh... my head... what hit me..." Ben said while getting out of the bed he was placed in.

He suddenly remembered what has happened and broke into tears. "G-Grandpa... I'm sorry..."

"Ho! You're awake!" Ben looked up and seen the the voice was from an old bearded man who looked like he'd be in his 80s or 90s, "I'm Roshi, tell me, what made you fall on my island?"

"I-island!?" Ben asked "how far is japan from here?"

"About 151 miles or so... why you ask youngin?"

"I was fighting something that killed my grandpa... it was able to knock me all the way here I guess..." Ben replied.

"what was your stance like kid?" The old man asked.

"Stance? I didn't need a stance as WayBig..."

"WayBig... now where have I heard that before... OH!" the old man left the room and grabbed an old plumber badge, "are you Ben?"

"Woah! You're a plumber old-timer?!" Ben asked

"No but they asked me to help them once about I think 200 years ago so I did!"

 **Time passes**

 **After the Saiyan takes Gohan**

"I'm coming with you Goku! I want revenge for what he did to my grandpa" As Ben said that he slapped his wristwatch surprising the Z-Fighter with how his power level increased drastically as he becomes, "Diamondhead!!!"

 **Time passes again**

 **Goku,Piccolo,Ben Vs Radish**

 **You know what... just think of how DB xenoverses battles go, only with Fourarms and Goku holding the evil brother of Goku for Piccolo to Special Beam Cannon them**

"Arrrrghhh!" Ben shouted as his Fourarmed Alien form falls down, ready to die.

"Y-you bastures!!!!" Radish screamed as he coughs up blood.

"Hehehehehehehe" Goku chuckles as he knew they defeated him at the price of himself and a 10 year old hero.

 **This is were it's all cannon again, Picollo tells the dieing brother of Goku off about the Dragonballs and how Goku and the kid will most likely be back in a week only to be told about the two other Saiyans who will come for the Dragonballs, then Kami kidnaps Goku and Ben's dead bodies to take them training, (yes Ben has his watch in the afterlife, it's attached to him by DNA so duh...) Pickles(heheh poor picollo) kidnaps Gohan to train him leaving Bulma, Gwen, Master Roshi, and Krillin confuses until Master Roshi said..**

"NOT IT FOR TELLING CHI-CHI ABOUT THIS"

 **And of course Bulma and Gwen agreed fast too, Bulma because she knows chi chi and what she can do, Gwen because she doesn't know who she is or what she will do.**

"NOT IT TO... DAMN IT" Krillin said as he is now the one to tell the wife of Goku and mother of Gohan of what happened here

 **Poor krillin... anyways with Goku and Ben!**

As Kami was convincing the Death God King Yami to let Goku and Ben train at King Kai's, Ben asked Goku...

"Hey... uh... mind punching my watch so I can get some Saiyan DNA so I can become a Saiyan as one of my heroes?"

"Sure!"

 **CHAPTER OVER**

 **Ben: sweet! New alien! Can't wait to try it out!**

 **Goku: come on Ben we're almost to King Kai's! I can feel it**

 **Ben: that's what you said when we were eaten by that SNAKE!!!!**

 **Goku: so?**

 **Ben: I wonder why I was banned from using my watch to get us there faster...**

 **Goku: I don't know, maybe they wanted this to be training for us**

 **Ben: maybe... I miss home...**

 **Goku: don't worry! When the year ends your grandpa along with the two of us will be revived and after we fight the Saiyans you can be with your grandpa and cousin again**

 **Next time!**

 **10X earth Gravity!**

 **Goku VS Beens**


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry for the late update for this chapter, I couldn't figure out how to make the Goku vs Ben training fight at first but now i do!

I don't own the Earthling with the omnitrex or that clown Kakarot! So piss off already, as Vegeta would say if he was the one writing this fiction.

10 10 10 10 10 10 10 10 10 10

"KAMEHAMEHA!!!!"

"SUPER LAZER!!!!"

King Kai watched as his two students trained for the upcoming battle, it has been 3 weeks since they got to his planet.

FLASHBACK( King Kai's POV )

I was sitting in my house when I heard two thunds to the ground outside, so I went and checked only to see someone with a palm tree like hair, maybe a Saiyan from what I can guess, minicing Bubbles, my pet monkey, and Ben, the wearer of the omnitrex, struggling to stand.

 ** _The rest of the flashback is the same as DBZ anime only with Ben trying to catch bubbles and hit the grasshopper too, and they passed faster in the anime..._**

Flashback ended

King Kai smirked as Goku aims a right hook for Beens, Ben's Saiyan Alien form, and Been's deflected it with his left foot.

"OK boys! Time for a break! You two need to rest!" The Kai shouted, which startled the two Saiyans and caused them to ki blast him, which cause the Kai to curse out, then mutter, "I hate Saiyans..."

TIME SKIP TO BEN'S GOKU'S LUNCH

"Wow Ben! You're one tough fighter!" Goku shouted out while making the Kai and Earthling sick to their stomachs at how much food he can wolf down.

"Y-you too G-Goku... ugh... do Saiyans have to eat as fast as XLR8 runs? Ugh..." Ben questioned the Kai.

Sighing, the Kai nodded, "yes unfortunately..."

 **At this time King Kai tells Ben and Goku about the Saiyan race, much like in the anime, and then told them, like in the anime, how many more months until the two Saiyans will appear on earth.**

Timeskip to the day of the Saiyan invasion

"Hey Master Roshi!"

Roshi, who was asleep at the time was dreaming about Puff Puff Puff (Hehehehehehe dirty old man).

"MASTER ROSHI WAKE UP!!!!"

"AHHHHHH," Roshi woke up and looked around, "whose there!?"

"It's me, Goku!" The dead Saiyan stated, "do you have the dragon balls ready to bring me and Ben back to life?"

"Yeah, their in the house! Why it isn't even a year yet," the old turtle hermit asked in confusion.

"Well theyre gonna be there by tomorrow, they're early!" The dead Omnitrex wearer shouted, obviously pissed at the Saiyans still for what one of them did to his Grandpa.

" ... WHAAAAAAAAT???!!!!!!!!?" The perverted old man screamed as he rushed to summon Shenron to revive the two heroes.

 ** _NEXT TIME!_**

"What the hell do you mean they won't be here for a day!!!?" Three voices shouted, two girls, and one boy (guess who lol)

"Wow! This is faster than before when we tried getting to Kaio-sama's planet!"

"WHERE IS THE ONE CALLED KAKAROT!?"

"Your battle is with me now, Ben, you take care of baldie, I'll handle Vegeta!"

"It's hero time!"

"No!!!! Ben!!!!!!!!!!!!"

 **The battle begins**

 **Been Vs Nappa!**

Now for the Dragonball super style of hints of the next chapter by Goku and Ben

 **Goku:**

 ** _Hey! It's me Goku! Turns out we will be a little late to get to the others! ( Gohan: Daddy... where are you? ) Hang on guys! Me and Ben are coming!_**

 ** _Next time!_**

 ** _Hang on a little longer_**

 ** _Goku and Ben finally arrive!_**

 ** _(Vegeta: finally we meet Kakarot!)_**

 ** _Now for Ben's version!_**

 ** _Ben:_**

 ** _Hey it's me Ben! Me and Goku were just revived and were heading to the checkout station to head home right now! ( Gwen: hurry up dofus! The two evil Saiyans just got here! )_**

 ** _Next time!_**

 ** _Buy us some more time!_**

 ** _The first of the Z-Fighters fall!_**

 ** _( Krillin: NO YAMCHA!!!!! )_**

12345678901234567890

Everyone give me ideas on the next chapter! I don't know how to do it! Kato Squad out

I don't own Dragonball or Ben 10!

Easter egg of this chapter, did anyone notice I had put the number 10 ten times at the top of the chapter? If you did, you get your very own Pokémon or Digimon! Lol


End file.
